


Family

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed’s spouse is out of town…so, of course, Ed is at Al’s house. 2003 anime AU. Mentioned EdxUnspecified spouse (gender of spouse also unspecified).</p>
<p>Written for FMA_Fic_Contest in the spring of 2014 for the prompt "Cook," with a limit of 250 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“Al….” came a whine from behind him.  
  
“No.”  
  
A dramatic sigh sounded, and then arms around his neck from behind. A sharp Automail edge dug into his shoulder and made him flinch, but he ignored it. Came with the territory.  
  
“But I’m dying!” Ed moaned next to his ear. “My stomach’s gonna eat itself into oblivion! Come on, cook me something.”  
  
“You’re a grown adult, Brother, you’re almost 25. You have to learn to cook for yourself,” Al told him firmly.  
  
“But I don’t do the cooking,” he complained. “I do the transmuting and the laundry…and sometimes the dishes. I was _left_ here all alone this week, I’m gonna starve.”  
  
“Well, that’s just something you’re going to have to work out within your own family,” Al said in exasperation.  
  
Suddenly it got very quiet. After a moment, Ed started to straighten up. Realizing what he had just said, Al quickly caught his brother’s arm before it could be removed from around his shoulders.  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” he said hurriedly, giving his forearm a squeeze. He turned around in the chair to look up at him. “Work it out in your own _household_ is what I meant. You know you’ll always be my family, Brother.”  
  
Al looked into his sad golden eyes for another second, then heaved a sigh and stood up.  
  
“You’re going to cook?!” Ed asked hopefully.  
  
“Yeah,” he capitulated, smiling despite himself. “You dirty guilt-tripper.”  
  
“Yes!” Ed cried, and raced ahead of him into the kitchen.  
  
*       *       *       *


End file.
